What Bullying Really Does To You (INA Trans)
by tmarionlie
Summary: Gara-gara Diary miliknya ditemukan, rahasia terbesar Luhan jadi terbongkar. Orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang jadi ketahuan. Luhan berakhir dengan disakiti, dihina, ditertawakan. Bahkan Oh Sehun, sahabat yang diam-diam dia cintai juga ikut membuangnya hanya karena Luhan seorang gay yang dianggap menjijikkan. [HunHan] [Angst Romance] [WARNING! LOTS OF BAD LANGUAGE] [Chapter 4]
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT BULLYING REALLY DOES TO YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Story by Soupandcrisp123 & Pilsuk123**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Depression, Romance**

**Rated : M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**.**

**This is not my own story, but the translation is mine. Full copyrights belongs to SOUPANDCRISP123 & PILSUK123 (AFF). Read the original story here : /story/view/466407/what-bullying-really-does-to-you-angst-depression-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan (add AFF link in front of it). **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESKRIPSI**

**.**

Dua tahun yang lalu, aku memiliki teman…

Dua tahun yang lalu, aku bahagia…

Dua tahun yang lalu, aku selalu tersenyum…

Dua tahun yang lalu, aku di cintai…

…

_Dan sekarang, aku malu untuk mengatakan namaku Xi Lu Han…_

Gay

Terluka

Kesepian

Di khianati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOREWORD**

**.**

Aku tak pernah bisa membawa diriku untuk membencimu…

Aku mencintaimu…

Aku tak akan pernah menyesal mencintaimu…

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirku…

Kumohon, jangan lupakan itu Sehun…

_-Luhan-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hellow Readers, ini FF terjemahan baru TxT. Sebenernya FF ini ada karena kecelakaan. Aku udah minta buat nerjemahin FF ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu sebelum aku minta izin buat nerjemahin FF Q & P, tapi Author FF ini nggak pernah ngebales, jadi aku pikir ya udahlah mungkin dia nggak mau ngasih izin. Eh ternyata dia nggak bales karena emang dia udah sejak lama nggak pernah OL di AFF. Dia terlalu sibuk ngurusin kuliahnya, jadi hari ini dia baru lihat pesanku dan dia baru bales. Karena aku yang duluan minta izin dan dia ngasih izin ya udah deh, mau nggak mau aku harus terjemahin FF ini TxT. Untunglah FF ini chapternya (masih) dikit. Aku akan usahain nerjemahin FF ini dan FF Q & P secara bersamaan, dan akan aku publish bersamaan juga. FF ini Angst, banyak adegan kekerasan di dalamnya dan Luhannya bener-bener sedih banget nasibnya di sini. Aku nggak yakin sih kalian minat sama FFnya, tapi yah menurutku sih FF ini lumayan bagus, apalagi FF ini masuk ke dalam jajaran Popular Story di AFF. FF ini akan aku terjemahkan kalo yang minat baca lebih dari 10 orang, kalo nggak keknya nggak jadi aku trans, hehe. Ya sudah deh, ripiu cubak, tengkyu readers, XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT BULLYING REALLY DOES TO YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Story by Soupandcrisp123 & Pilsuk123**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Depression, Romance**

**Rated : M ( Untuk umpatan kasar dan kekerasan fisik )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar Homo tak berguna!"

Aku menatap ke arah tanah sambil gemetaran. Ku dengar Ayah melangkah dengan lambat. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihatnya mengambil satu tegukan bir lagi dari botol bir miliknya. Di setiap langkah yang ia ambil, gemetaran pada tubuhku semakin meningkat hingga sepuluh kali lipat . Kugigit bibirku, untuk mencegah agar aku tak sampai pingsan.

"_D-Dad_, kumohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Tangisku.

"Maaf untuk apa persisnya?" kata Ayah padaku.

Aku jatuh berlutut dan tak sanggup untuk menatapnya, terlalu malu untuk menatap Ayah.

"Maaf untuk apa persisnya?" ulangnya.

Aku membawa lututku hingga menempel di dadaku, kemudian tubuhku mulai bergoyang maju mundur saking takutnya.

_Jangan khawatir Luhan, ini akan segera berakhir dan kau bisa pergi menemui Sehun._

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" gertak Ayah.

Aku merasa dadaku di cengkram, dia datang. Aku tahu itu. Ini sudah seperti sebuah rutinitas. Aku tahu persis bagaimana ini akan terjadi.

Ayah mencengkram tulang selangkaku yang gemetaran, lalu mendorong tubuhku dengan bertenaga. Kepalaku terhentak ke belakang hingga membentur tepian meja. Aku mengerang kesakitan dan mataku terasa berkunang-kunang. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan perutku di hantam. Rasanya dua kali lipat lebih sakit. Ayah menjambak rambutku, menarik kepalaku kembali dan memaksaku menatap matanya.

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya juga, bocah Homo? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Ayah, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menenggelamkan suara Ayah. Mataku melayang lurus ke arah foto yang terletak di atas bahunya, foto yang menampilkan aku saat masih berumur dua tahun, yang sedang tersenyum bersama Ibuku. Foto itu memberikan beberapa ons energi padaku untuk menghadapi situasi saat ini.

"Tetap tak mau menjawabku, huh?"

Ayah menendang perutku, yang menyebabkanku tersandung hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Mengikuti insting, kutempatkan lenganku di atas wajahku sendiri, untuk memproteksi wajahku ketika posisiku masih berjongkok, dan Ayah melemparkan botol kosongnya ke arahku. Aku menghindar, dan botol itu meluncur melewati telingaku, mengarah lurus pada cermin yang berada di belakangku dan menghantamnya hingga cermin itu pecah. Ku abaikan rasa sakitku, kemudian aku merangkak menuju ke depan, menempatkan tanganku untuk memeluk kaki Ayah, kemudian aku menempelkan kepalaku juga disana.

"_Dad_, kumohon…Ini aku, Luhannie-mu…" kataku memohon.

"….."

"_Dad_, aku menyayangimu…Kumohon sayangi aku juga…_Daddy_ ingat saat _Mommy _masih ada di antara kita? Sayangi aku lagi seperti saat itu _Dad,_ kumohon…" kataku, lagi-lagi memohon.

"Menyayangimu lagi? Apa kau sadar pada apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Ayah kembali menendang perutku, membuat posisiku jadi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan hanya untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya. Ayah menempatkan sepatu _boot_-nya pada _ankle_ kakiku, memijaknya dan secara bertahap menambah tekanannya, membuatku menjerit kesakitan. Ayah berjongkok di sampingku, masih sambil menambah kuat tekanan pada pijakannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama Ibumu!" kata Ayah sambil meludah, hanya beberapa inci saja dari wajahku. Ayah meraih lenganku dengan kasar, kemudian menariknya ke belakang punggungku. Kulihat Ayah mengambil sepotong pecahan kaca, dan mengarahkan kaca itu ke tubuhku untuk mengancam. Aku mulai meronta-ronta, menendang kesana- sini menggunakan kakiku yang bebas, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman Ayah terlalu kuat.

"Kau layak mendapatkan hukuman." Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ayah sebelum menikamkan potongan kaca itu ke pergelangan tanganku dan mengiris tanganku secara melintang. Rasa sakit seketika menyerang tanganku. Aku bahkan tak mencoba menahannya lagi sekarang. Aku menjerit keras sambil meronta-ronta kesakitan. Aku tak bisa melihat pergelangan tanganku sendiri karena Ayah masih menginjak kakiku dan menahan tanganku di belakang tubuhku, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa darahku kini telah menetes-netes, membasahi punggungku.

"Sakit kan?" tanya Ayah, dengan senyuman sadis pada wajahnya.

Ayah menikamkan potongan kaca itu ke pergelangan tanganku sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku hanya diam tanpa melawan. Aku sudah terlalu lemah, terlalu menyedihkan untuk melawan. Ku dengar suara pintu yang diketuk, dan Ayah langsung melepaskanku setelah menyuruhku pergi ke lantai atas ketika ia menjawab ketukan pada pintu. Meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan, aku berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih secepat yang aku bisa. Kuraih tas ranselku, dan aku mulai memasukkan apa-apa yang kubutuhkan ke dalamnya, sikat gigiku, buku _Diary_-ku, dan juga beberapa _underware_ untuk cadangan. Aku mendengar suara Sehun, yang membuatku langsung membeku seketika.

"Selamat sore Mr Xi, apa Luhan ada di rumah? Aku memiliki acara kumpul-kumpul bersama di rumahku, dan Luhan sudah berjanji jika dia akan datang."

"Dia bilang begitu?" Kudengar Ayahku bertanya dengan nada manisnya yang palsu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

Aku mulai bergerak cepat, berjalan terpincang-pincang ke sekeliling kamar untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras, lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga. Cepat-cepat ku tutup resleting tas ranselku, lalu aku hanya diam menunggu.

Lagi-lagi Ayahku mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Dengarkan aku, bocah sialan! Pergilah ke pesta itu dan bertingkahlah secara normal. Jika aku mendengar kau mengadu pada seseorang, siapapun orangnya, kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti." Ancam Ayah padaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menunjukkan pada Ayah bahwa aku mengerti, kemudian aku menyambar _Hoodie_-ku dan berjalan keluar secepat yang aku bisa. Meskipun dengan terpincang-pincang, akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai ujung jalan sebelum akhirnya aku terjatuh karena merasa kesakitan. Kuseret paksa tubuhku ke tepian jalanan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Tubuhku mulai gemetaran, dan aku mulai merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Aku menarik lengan bajuku dan menatap dua garis merah merata yang melintang dalam pada kulitku yang putih. Terlihat kontras dan sangat mencolok.

"Aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Ayah benar, aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku menjadi _gay_? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa itu adalah dosa, tapi kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini?" bisikku.

Aku tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang ketika mereka melihat penampilanku. Aku duduk untuk menunggu _Sunset_, dengan segala pikiran-pikiranku yang berkecamuk, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah Sehun. Semua orang pasti sudah pergi dari rumah Sehun sekarang ini. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dengan susah payah untuk bediri. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Aku tak bisa menopang berat badanku pada kakiku sendiri tanpa menangis dengan suara yang keras. Kubungkukkan tubuhku ke depan, itu adalah upayaku untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang menyerang daerah perutku. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih, dan melangkah kecil-kecil seperti seorang bayi yang sedang berjalan.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun sambil bersandar untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Sehun membukakan pintu dan muncul dengan senyuman yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukkan pada teman-temannya. Untuk sesaat, aku melupakan rasa sakitku ketika aku melihat senyumannya. Kulihat tatapan matanya yang semula ceria berubah menjadi tatapan _shock_ sekaligus ngeri saat matanya itu melihat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" Jangan katakan padanya jika kita sedang berkencan tanpaku." Kudengar Jessica berteriak.

Aku melihat Jessica muncul dari belakang tubuh Sehun, kemudian gadis itu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Sehun sedangkan lengan yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk memiringkan kepala Sehun agar dia bisa menggapai bibir pemuda itu. Kulihat Sehun menutup matanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menyambut ciuman gadis itu dan Jesicca menyeringai ke arahku, lalu dalam sekejap saja keberadaanku telah di lupakan oleh mereka. Hatiku langsung terasa amat hancur sama seperti cermin pecah tadi, dan kedua lututku melemas hingga aku terjatuh ke depan.

"Woah." Sehun bergerak maju dengan cepat untuk menangkap tubuhku sebelum aku sempat terjatuh. Dia ambil tas ranselku dan melemparkannya pada Jessica, lalu ia membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ayo pergi ke kamar mandi dan bicara." Bisik Sehun di telingaku, dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan aku melihat ada Kris, Baek, Kai, serta Lay. Mereka sedang duduk bersama para gadis yang tak ku kenal, mungkin teman-temannya Jessica. Kubiarkan Sehun menarik tanganku dan menyeretku kearah kamar mandi. Dia menyuruhku duduk di tepian _bathub_ sebelum ia mengambilkan handuk dan membungkus bahuku dengan handuk itu. Dia berlutut di depanku, lalu ia genggam tanganku. Gesekan kain _Hoodie_ pada luka di pergelangan tanganku membuatku meringis kesakitan. Dia menatap heran padaku, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi kearah pergelangan tanganku. Aku tahu dia sedang menimbang-nimbang, dan tak lama kemudian ia telah meraih kedua tanganku secara bersamaan.

"Luhannie, bolehkah kutarik _Hoodie_-mu keatas?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Aku menggeleng ketakutan dan menarik kedua tanganku yang digenggamnya, lalu aku menyilangkan tanganku didepan dadaku sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau harus memberitahuku Luhan, atau aku bersumpah akan menelepon Polisi."

Aku mulai menangis, tubuhku merosot turun dari tepian _bathub_ dan terduduk di pangkuan Sehun. Kucengkram erat kemejanya seolah-olah dia akan menghilang jika aku melepasnya. Aku terisak-isak dengan tak terkendali. Sehun mengelus punggungku sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan di telingaku. Dia raih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya, lalu ia menarik _Hoodie_ yang kukenankan dengan lembut. Matanya mengamati memar biru keunguan yang tercetak di perutku, membuatku merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah dan juga merasa sangat buruk. Aku menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia mengerti dengan ketidaknyamanan yang kutunjukkan meskipun aku tak mengatakan apapun, karena itu dia turunkan _Hoodie_-ku lagi hingga menutupi tubuhku. Pelukannya pada tubuhku terasa semakin mengerat, dan Sehun menarikku agar lebih merapat lagi ke tubuhnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Lulu." Bisiknya, tapi aku hanya diam. Kami terjebak di dalam keheningan selama hampir sepuluh menit, hingga akhirnya ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanyanya, dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku, berusaha mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja. Dia menarik tanganku ke atas, dan ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat luka pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa yang telah terjadi Lu? Apa kau yang melakukan ini sendiri? Mengapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini? Seharusnya kau meneleponku, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanyanya tanpa henti karena ia merasa bingung.

"Bukan aku yang melakukan ini." Bisikku, dan kurasakan tubuhnya menegang hingga aku tahu jika Sehun mengerti. Aku menatap luka pada pergelangan tanganku, yang bahkan tak bisa kulihat jelas dimana letak sayatannya. Kulihat tetesan airmata jatuh ke tanganku hingga membuatku merasa bingung karena aku tidak sedang menangis. Aku mendongak, dan melihat air mata itu mengalir dari wajah Sehun. Kami duduk diam di dalam keheningan.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K." Kata Sehun dengan lembut sambil menggeserkan tubuhku dari pangkuannya.

Aku duduk di atas lantai yang dingin, menunggu Sehun datang kembali, namun setengah jam telah berlalu dan ia belum kembali juga, membuatku mulai merasa kebingungan.

_Di mana Sehun, dan mengapa semua orang tertawa?_

Aku merangkak keluar dari kamar mandi, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

"Sehun…" panggilku dengan suara yang pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, dan kulihat Sehun sedang duduk dengan memegang sebuah buku bersampul kuning.

"_Sehun memeluk tubuhku, dan kurasakan jantungku seakan ingin meledak. Aku berharap waktu akan terhenti."_

"Tunggu, yang ini sedikit lucu." Kata Baekhyun mengumumkan. _"Aku tak merasa nyaman lagi tertidur di samping Sehun. Pikiranku telah berubah. Aku tak mencintainya sebagai seorang sahabat lagi. Aku mencintainya seperti seorang kekasih ketika ia mulai memelukku dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Aku harus bisa menahan diriku untuk tak menciumnya meskipun aku sangat berharap jika aku bisa benar-benar menciumnya."_ Baekhyun membaca dengan suara yang keras hingga semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku berlari dengan cepat untuk merebut _Diary_-ku, tetapi Jessica mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalaku, jauh dari jangkauan tanganku.

"Tolong kembalikan." Kataku sambil mencoba melompat, namun rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuh membuatku jatuh berlutut. Ku tatap wajah Sehun, dan ekspresinya tak bisa kubaca sama sekali. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, tapi Sehun malah mundur.

"Jangan mendekat kau Homo!" katanya padaku.

"_Please _Sehun….aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menemukan hal ini." Kataku sambil merangkak ke depan dan memeluk kakinya, membuatku teringat akan kejadian tadi, saat aku memeluk kaki Ayahku.

"Kumohon Sehun…aku membutuhkanmu…" kataku memelas, dan aku mendengar yang lain kembali menertawaiku lagi, lalu kurasakan Jessica menarik tanganku agar aku menjauh dari Sehun.

"Keluar kau!" kata Sehun mengusirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soupandcrisp123 Note!**

**.**

First Chapter finally up! Kuharap tujuh orang subscribers-ku menyukainya! Berikanlah komentar dan biarkan aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan liburan musim panas, jadi aku bisa mengupdate ceritanya lebih sering!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

**.**

Hallow…gimana chapter satunya? Udah berasa belom sedihnya? Sumpah aku rada nyesel nerjemahin epep ini, karena pas ngerjain ke Bahasa Indo aku ngerasa rada-rada nyesek gitu, ntah kenapala, padahal pas baca Englishnya aku fine-fine ajah walowpun agak nyesek juga sih TxT.

Oh ya, buat yang nanya ending dari FF ini bakalan Happy atau Sad, aku nggak tau, soalnya FF ini statusnya belom complete. Aku sih berharapnya Happy, tapi ya u knowla, genrenya itu Angst lo, jadi mari kita sama-sama berharap aja Authornya bakal ngasih banyak moment manis HunHan di FF ini!

FF Q & P akan aku posting bentar lagi, atau mungkin besok aja kali ya, soalnya aku rada-rada ngantuk, XD. Dan buat yang nanya FF Trouble Marriage, The Diva, dan FF lainnya sabar ya chingu, aku masih rada sibuk lo…Trouble Marriage mungkin akan di post dalam waktu dekat sih, sabar ya…hmm…okelah, ripiu lagi ya…yang semangat ripiunya, hehe XD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

[Babyhunnie] [lueksoluosby] [Elfanna19] [lulu] [Oh Sehan] [Selus] [L] [Pcy] [Maurine Lau] [oktaviarita Rosita] [shinyeonchal] [Byunchannie26] [orinz sevenfoldism] [hyemi kim] [syarandrapradika] [v3phoenix] [yoyoyo man] [sjvixx] [minha] [selucky] [Guest 1] [13613] [junia angel 58] [Baekhyunniee] [Saki 137] [Lulu Baby 1412] [exost babyz] [shintaelf] [Roxxane Jung] [Khafid] [exoshipper] [kareen young] [nisaramaidah28] [Xiaoluluu] [arifhagiris] [slythxo] [kaihunhan] [aldifirdaus63] [FlowAraa23] [farfaridah16] [Kim Sun Mii] [ferina refina] [Akishi Aki] [HunHanina] [marikha] [cici fu] [Natural Candy 1994] [Chocoolatee] [babesulay] [hellodion] [juam rose] [Novey] [Thiyaa] [STANNYuriska] [lisnana1] [ohmydeer] [naranari] [melizwufan] [exindira] [irna lee 96] [LEETEUXEMOX] [Jung Eunhee] [dearmykrishan] [Choxeinna]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again? XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT BULLYING REALLY DOES TO YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Story by Soupandcrisp123 & Pilsuk123**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Depression, Romance**

**Rated : M ( Untuk Umpatan kasar & Kekerasan Fisik )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous Story-**

**.**

_Aku berlari dengan cepat untuk merebut Diary-ku, tetapi Jessica mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalaku, jauh dari jangkauan tanganku. _

"_Tolong kembalikan." Kataku sambil mencoba melompat, namun rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuh membuatku jatuh berlutut. Ku tatap wajah Sehun, dan ekspresinya tak bisa kubaca sama sekali. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, tapi Sehun malah mundur._

"_Jangan mendekat kau Homo!" katanya padaku._

"_Please Sehun….aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menemukan hal ini." Kataku sambil merangkak ke depan dan memeluk kakinya, membuatku teringat akan kejadian tadi, saat aku memeluk kaki Ayahku._

"_Kumohon Sehun…aku membutuhkanmu…" kataku memelas, dan aku mendengar yang lain kembali menertawaiku lagi, lalu kurasakan Jessica menarik tanganku agar aku menjauh dari Sehun. _

"_Keluar kau!" kata Sehun mengusirku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri dan menatap Sehun tepat pada matanya, berusaha untuk tidak gentar. Kami saling bertatapan hingga beberapa detik. Tak satupun dari kami berkata-kata hingga akhirnya Sehun membuang muka. Dia meraih ranselku dan mendorong ransel itu ke pelukanku dengan dorongan yang sedikit kasar, yang membuatku tersentak dan _shock._

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi."katanya.

Aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan merasakan atmosfernya kini menjadi tegang. Alih-alih tertawa seperti sebelumnya, kini semua orang malah menatapku dan Sehun. Aku mulai gemetaran. Tanganku mengepal. Perasaan sakit yang kurasakan selalu terhenti pada pemikiran irrasional yang mengambil alih pikiranku.

"Kau mengusirku?" kataku mengulang keinginannya itu dengan terkejut.

Sehun mengeluarkan desahannya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Aku tak melakukan apapun, tapi kurasa aku telah kehilangan sahabatku ini. Dia membungkuk dan meraih kotak P3K, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Aku hanya menatap kotak itu namun aku tetap diam. Aku tak ingin bergerak dari posisiku.

"Bisakah kau segera mengusirnya Sehun? Mataku jadi sakit hanya karena melihat dia." Kudengar salah satu teman Jessica bicara.

Aku mengabaikan ucapan gadis itu dan tetap diam dalam posisi berdiriku, menunggu Sehun berbicara. Aku tak akan pergi. Tidak akan sebelum aku mendapatkan kejelasan. Kurasakan Jessica meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku paksa menuju pintu.

"Tinggalkan pacarku sendiri!" bisik gadis itu di telingaku.

"Sehun, _please_…" aku memanggilnya dalam kesia-siaan. Aku melihat Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Luhan…" hanya itu yang ia katakan dan dalam sekejap, wajahnya tampak benar-benar menyesal.

Aku menyambar _Diary_-ku dari tangan Jessica dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jessica menangkap gelagatku yang tampak lemah, dan kesempatan itu dia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuhku. Aku tersandung di ambang pintu dan mendarat pada lantai beton. Kulihat Sehun muncul dari balik tubuh Jessica, dan mataku langsung berbinar. Kukira Sehun akan membantuku, membelaku. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia hanya datang untuk melemparkan kotak P3K itu padaku lalu dia langsung menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Sehunnie!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kayu itu.

Aku mendengar suara musik dinyalakan, meredam suaraku yang sedang memohon. Kusandarkan punggungku pada pintu itu. Kurasakan gelombang kecemasan memenuhi diriku. Nafasku menjadi tak teratur. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menohok di dalam dadaku. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, dan aku merasa pusing. Aku berjuang keras hanya untuk mengambil nafas. Kuletakkan telapak tanganku di atas dadaku, merasakan degupan jantungku sendiri. Dengan panik aku mulai mengacak-acak tas ranselku.

Di setiap detik yang berjalan, rasa _stress-_ku bertambah hingga dua kali lipat. Aku meyipitkan mataku agar penglihatanku menjadi jelas. Setelah beberapa lama berjuang, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan obatku. Kutenggak dengan cepat dua buah pil ke dalam mulutku, lalu aku menyandar pada tembok. Aku memejamkan mata dalam kesulitan, berdoa agar serangan sakit pada dadaku segera berakhir secepatnya. Air mata kelegaan mengalir di pipiku ketika kurasakan nafasku telah kembali normal. Aku menyimpan kembali pil obatku pada tempatnya dengan gemetaran. Ketakutanku perlahan-lahan memudar, dan aku merasa kesadaranku mulai pulih. Diriku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku mulai kembali pada realita yang ada. Pil obat yang kuminum tadi membuatku mampu berpikir realistis meskipun aku sebenarnya tak mau karena pikiran jernihku hanya akan membuatku harus mengakui bahwa Sehun tak ingin melihatku lagi sekarang ini.

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatanku dan menatap pintu rumah Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian aku beranjak pergi dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang. Aku tak tahu harus kemana sekarang. Aku tak berani pulang kerumah. Aku terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan Ayahku lagi. Menginap di rumah Sehun sudah tak mungkin bisa lagi kulakukan mulai dari sekarang. Aku juga tak bisa menginap di rumah Chen, tidak dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Keadaanku ini hanya akan menimbulkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bagi pemuda itu. Aku tak ingin menambah masalah yang lebih besar lagi dari masalah yang kupunya saat ini.

Aku melangkah terus tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah yang pasti dalam pikiranku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku telah berada di taman. Aku duduk di ayunan, lalu mengayunkan tubuhku di ayunan itu. Pikiranku melayang-layang pada ekspresi tak terbaca Sehun beberapa waktu tadi. Aku teringat pada kotak P3K yang ia berikan, lalu aku menarik _Hoodie_-ku untuk melihat lukaku sendiri. Darahnya sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Aku yakin luka itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Kukeluarkan cairan antiseptik dari dalam kotak P3K itu dan membersihkan lukaku. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh antiseptik itu tak seberapa, tak sebesar rasa sakit yang kualami sebelumnya. Aku melilit lukaku dengan perban agar lukaku tak mengalami infeksi.

"Aku tak butuh diingatkan" bisikku pada lukaku yang tersembunyi. Kulilitkan perban yang tersisa pada pergelangan kakiku sendiri untuk mendukungku berjalan. Aku duduk selama berjam-jam dengan tatapan kosong. Setiap suara yang muncul membuatku takut, dan aku berdoa untuk keselamatanku sendiri hingga berkali-kali.

"Apakah Tuhan akan mendengarkan doa-doa dari seorang Pendosa?"gumamku sedih.

Aku menatap tasku, dan mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk mengirimkan SMS pada Sehun.

**-Bisakah kita bicara?-** Ketikku. Tidak-tidak, kata-kata itu terlalu samar. Bertemu di taman jam sepuluh malam? Tidak, Sehun pasti tak akan datang. Untuk apa dia datang ke taman pada jam ini? Sebaiknya aku jujur saja.

**-Aku sedang berada di taman. Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Bisakah kita bicara, **_**please**_**?-**

Tak ada yang kulakukan selain hanya menatap ponselku bahkan hingga satu jam berikutnya. Aku mencoba mengerti mengapa Sehun bersikap seperti ini. Ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Aku mengkhianati dia ketika dia mempercayaiku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan SMS lagi pada Sehun. Aku memegangi ponselku dengan gemetaran.

**-Sehun, aku mengalami sesak nafas sejak tadi dan kini aku sedang berjuang mengatasinya. Bisakah kita bicara?-**

Aku menatap layar ponselku dan melihat uap putih kecil keluar dari mulutku ketika aku bernafas. Suhu udara semakin menurun. Aku merasakan ototku mulai melemah. Aku sudah hampir merasa putus asa ketika kurasakan getaran pada ponselku.

_Satu pesan baru dari Sehunnie._

**-Makan obatmu."-** hanya itu balasan SMS dari Sehun, membuatku merasakan gelombang kemarahan memenuhi diriku sampai ke pembuluh darahku.

"Hanya begini sajakah keperdulianmu padaku? Pantaskah kau disebut sebagai sahabatku, Oh Sehun?" kataku kesal, tapi selanjutnya aku baru menyadari jika aku tak memiliki hak untuk marah padanya.

Aku adalah makhluk keji. Aku merasa sedang menghukum diriku sendiri dengan berpikir begitu. Aku sangat ingin membuang ponselku saat aku sadar jika aku tak akan mendapatkan balasan SMS darinya lagi setelah ini.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat dia kembali mengkhawatirkanku?" kataku putus asa.

Aku mencoba tidur, namun angin malam membangunkanku. Aku meraih tas ranselku, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang terang. Aku duduk di bawah tiang lampu, membuka resleting tas ranselku dan mengeluarkan _Diary_-ku dari sana. Aku merobek satu halaman kertas, kemudian mulai menulis sebuah surat.

.

.

**-Untuk **_**Mommy**_**-**

**Ini aku, Luhan kecilmu **_**Mom**_**…Hari ini adalah hari yang tak begitu baik untukku. Sehun sudah tahu kalau aku **_**gay**_**. Sehun merasa hancur **_**Mom**_**, dan itu semua adalah salahku. Sialnya, dia mengetahuinya bukan karena aku yang mengaku padanya, tapi karena dia menemukan **_**Diary**_**-ku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Sebagian besar diriku menyuruhku lari dan bersembunyi. Perasaanku tidak enak, dan sialnya aku merasakan hal ini terus-menerus. Perasaan membenci diri sendiri kembali datang padaku. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, aku merasa jika hatiku begitu hancur….**

.

.

Kulihat airmataku jatuh di permukaan kertas itu, dan cepat-cepat kusingkirkan air mata itu.

.

.

**Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu hari ini. Dia cantik, **_**Mom**_**. Namanya Jessica. Aku merasa sangat cemburu, tapi aku hanyalah sahabat Sehun. Aku hanya harus berdoa agar dia beruntung. **

_**Daddy**_** masih berjuang mengatasi masalah yang ada pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih mengalami sedikit masalah, tapi jangan khawatir **_**Mom**_**, tak ada yang tak bisa kutangani. **

**Aku selalu menyayangi**_** Mommy**_**…**

**-Lu Han-**

.

.

Aku melipat rapi kertas itu, lalu kurekatkan keempat sudutnya. Aku tak menulis apapun di bagian depannya kecuali kata '_MUM_' dengan huruf yang jelas, dan juga besar. Aku melangkah menuju kotak surat yang berada di dekatku. Kucium surat itu dan menggumamkan doa dengan singkat sebelum akhirnya aku mengeposkan surat itu.

Aku mulai berjalan pulang. Pulang ke rumah. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak bisa tidur di taman, tidak dengan cuaca begini. Kukepalkan jari-jariku di dalam sakuku sendiri agar tanganku terasa hangat. Semakin aku dekat dengan rumah, langkahku semakin lambat. Kilas balik dari kejadian tadi kembali terulang dalam ingatanku.

_Tak apa-apa Luhan…Dia itu Ayahmu, kau tak perlu takut padanya _–pikirku.

Aku berhenti di ujung jalan. Kutatap rumahku. Lampu-lampu mati, dan tirai masih terbuka. Aku tahu jika Ayah pasti sedang tak berada di rumah, kecuali ia terlalu mabuk hingga tak mampu menyalakan lampu. Aku menghitung setiap langkahku mulai dari ujung jalan hingga ke pintu rumah. Jika saja perhatianku tidak terfokus pada hal lain, aku pasti akan berakhir kembali ke taman. Kulepaskan sepatuku sebelum aku membuka pintu. Aku tak ingin menciptakan kegaduhan. Kututup pintu pelan-pelan, dan aku berjingkat ke kamar tidurku, berhati-hati agar tak memijak kaca. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas ranjangku tanpa mengganti pakaian. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar, dan aku melihat satu pesan baru dari Sehun.

**-Kita bicara sepulang sekolah besok-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soupandcrisp123 Note!**

**.**

_Well_, kuharap kalian menyukai Chapter ini! Berikanlah komentar dan biarkan aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan!

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

**.**

Chapter 2 update! Aku nggak kuat nerjemahin FF ini, beneran deh! Saolloh apa dosa anakku si Lulu, kenapa dia di nistain banget dimarih?…TxT…Chapter FF ini emang pendek-pendek dari sononya loh, bukan aku yang sengaja mendekin, XD.

Oh ya, beberapa readers bilang kalau penggunaan kata 'Homo' di chapter sebelumnya kesannya terlalu kasar, dan menurut kalian lebih bagus menggunakan kata 'Gay' aja buat terjemahannya. Nah, aku mau klarifikasi di sini. Kata yang aku terjemahkan menjadi 'Homo' itu, versi Englishnya bukan Gay loh chingu, tapi 'Fag'.

Di pergaulan masyarakat Eropa, kata 'Fag' itu biasanya digunakan sebagai umpatan kasar yang ditujukan bagi kaum homoseksual untuk membuat kaum gay itu jadi terkesan menjijikkan, memuakkan dsgb, jadi kalau kalian bilang kata 'Homo' itu terkesan kasar ya memang wajar, karena memang itu targetku, hehe. Maaf ya kalau itu malah membuat kalian jadi merasa kurang nyaman bacanya…

Tapi beneran deh, emang biasanya kata 'Gay' akan diketik dengan 'Gay' juga di FF berbahasa Inggris, sedangkan kata yang mengartikan gay tapi digunakan untuk mengumpat biasanya akan di ketik dengan 'Fag' sama Authornya (kalian boleh cek sendiri di FF berbahasa Inggris, FF apa aja juga boleh). Itulah alasannya kenapa kata 'Gay' dan kata 'Fag', atau kata 'Queer' gak bisa sama-sama di artikan jadi 'gay' di terjemahan Indo meskipun maknanya semua emang sama, sama2 mengarah ke kaum homoseksual. Yah intinya penggunaan kata 'Gay', 'Fag', dan 'Queer' itu akan digunakan sesuai dengan situasi dan dialog yang ada.

Menurutku menerjemahkan kata 'Fag' dengan kata 'Homo' malah udah halus banget loh…atau kalian punya sinonim yang lebih tepat dan lebih halus dari kata Homo nggak? Tapi bukan gay ya, hehe. Kalau ada tolong dibantu cobak, supaya kita bacanya lebih nyaman.

Aku pengen kasih tau kalian sih kenapa bisa ada kata 'Gay', 'Fag' dan 'Queer' itu dalam vocabulary English walaupun artinya semua sama, tapi aku takutnya AN ini malah kepanjangan *ini aja udah kepanjangan* Tapi kalau kalian pengen tau, tar aku jelasin di Chapter depan. Kalau gada yang pengen tau yadah malah lumayan, jadi aku nggak harus capek jelasin lagi *plakk*

Yadah, ripiu lagi ya…Ah, FF Q&P kena sedikit kecelakaan, jadi aku belom bisa post. Aku akan edit ulang baru aku post, palingan besok…okelah, tengkyu atas dukungannya ya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

[Eclaire Oh] [hyeMi Kim] [alietha doll] [jesslynsjx] [vira. C. chlalu] [RusaLiar] [Syifa Nurqolbiah] [kareen young] [luwife] [miaoow] [WulanLulu] [sunsehunee] [jikyonee] [hunhan88] [Nope. Rvbyn] [Liliek] [Guest 1] [kristinhuangxi hunhan] [v3phoenix] [HJ] [sehyun14] [ani n] [Kiela Yue] [Akishi Aki] [Dhanty Zawa] [Saki 137] [hyejin 303] [Oh Hunhan Zelus] [kaihunhan] tiffanychoi23byun] [Lu-ttle Deer] [Ozanawa] Ninety4seven] [Chocoyeoja98] [oktaviarita Rosita] [aldifirdaus63] [daddykink] [EXO88] [luhanaddit] [Guest2] [Guest3] [nisaramaidah28] [pipithluthfiani] [irna lee 96] [lisnana 1] [Baekhyunniee] [sjvixx] [teleportbabies] [dearmykrishan] [Guest4] [isnarizkiaEXOL] [ckl] [BabyHimmie][nda hyeonbin] [exost babyz] [exindira] [ahnjinhee2] farfaridah16] [indah mickeyminnie] [Kim Sun Mii]


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT BULLYING REALLY DOES TO YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Story by Soupandcrisp123 & Pilsuk123**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Depression, Romance**

**Rated : M ( Untuk Umpatan kasar & Kekerasan Fisik )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous Story-**

**.**

_Aku berhenti di ujung jalan. Kutatap rumahku. Lampu-lampu mati, dan tirai masih terbuka. Aku tahu jika Ayah pasti sedang tak berada di rumah, kecuali ia terlalu mabuk hingga tak mampu menyalakan lampu. Aku menghitung setiap langkahku mulai dari ujung jalan hingga ke pintu rumah. Jika saja perhatianku tidak terfokus pada hal lain, aku pasti akan berakhir kembali ke taman. Kulepaskan sepatuku sebelum aku membuka pintu. Aku tak ingin menciptakan kegaduhan. Kututup pintu pelan-pelan, dan aku berjingkat ke kamar tidurku, berhati-hati agar tak memijak kaca. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas ranjangku tanpa mengganti pakaian. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar, dan aku melihat satu pesan baru dari Sehun._

_**-Kita bicara sepulang sekolah besok-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 3-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan cerminku, cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan seseorang yang tak pernah ingin kulihat. Kuanalisis wajahku sendiri, mencatat setiap ketidak-sempurnaan yang ada pada diriku. Wajahku tak telihat _fresh_, dan rambutku tidak lembut seperti rambut orang lain. Mataku tak memiliki pancaran emosi seperti orang lain, dan kulitku juga tidak mulus, tidak indah seperti kulit orang lain.

_Mengapa aku tak bisa seperti orang-orang lainnya?_

Aku menatap bayangan pria yang ada di cermin itu, dan mataku mencari segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Pria itu bukan aku. Dia mencitrakan _image_ seseorang yang tak pernah ingin kulihat.

Aku benci dia.

Aku membencinya.

Dengan sebuah desahan pelan, aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku karena airmataku mengancam untuk tumpah. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk menangis.

Aku kembali menatap cermin dan mulai membubuhkan _foundation_ untuk menutupi memar pada wajahku. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat memar itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan ku-usap kedua mataku. Orang lain tak boleh melihat airmataku. Tampangku akan membuktikan kebodohanku. Seorangpun tak boleh ada yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meraih tas ranselku dan berangkat menuju sekolah. Orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingku terlihat berbisik-bisik dan mereka juga melemparkan tatapan tajamnya padaku. Kerumunan orang-orang langsung bubar begitu aku berjalan melewati mereka, yang membuatku otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku menghindari tatapan mereka dengan terus-menerus menatap lantai sambil berjalan. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa memblokir suara-suara bisikan yang serasa berdengung di dalam telingaku. Mungkin, kemungkinan saja, saat ini aku hanya sedang mengalami _paranoid_. Bisa saja kan mereka itu sebenarnya hanya membicarakan tentang segala hal? Tapi entah mengapa aku malah menghabiskan sisa pagiku di bawah ilusi ini sambil melirik terus-menerus pada setiap siswa yang kulewati.

Aku duduk di dalam kelas dengan perhatian yang hanya terfokus pada Mr. Choi sambil mencatat penuh semangat. Segala hal tentang Sehun dan juga anak-anak yang saling berbisik-bisik tadi menguasai seluruh pikiranku. Edukasi adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Cita-cita serta apresiasiku membuatku lebih banyak tenggelam dalam pikiranku ketimbang pada kenyataan. Bel sekolah berbunyi, membuatku langsung teringat pada Sehun. Kulihat semua orang bergegas pergi. Mereka semua meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kelas, tanpa tatapan tajam, dan juga tanpa bisik-bisik.

Aku menatap pintu kelas, berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri untuk memutuskan tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berdiri diantara teman-temanku setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku sangat ingin menemui Sehun dan mempertahankan persahabatan kami. Persahabatan kami adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Akhirnya aku mendesah dan aku berdiri, kemudian aku menyeret langkah menuju kantin sekolah. Kulihat Sehun duduk di meja tempat kami biasa duduk, sedang tertawa bersama Kris. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan langkah kakiku, dan tubuhku memanas karena hatiku berdebar terlalu kencang.

Sesampainya di meja mereka, aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku di bahu Sehun, memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat, dan aku sangat berharap dia telah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Kurasakan dia membeku karena merasa _shock_, dan tubuhnya sontak menegang. Dia berbalik untuk menatapku kemudian dia singkirkan lenganku dari bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya padaku.

Aku menatap Sehun hingga beberapa detik. Kukedipkan mataku satu kali, dua kali, dan aku berharap jika ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku merasa sedikit emosi atas sikapnya itu tapi kukeluarkan kekehanku, berpura-pura jika aku baik-baik saja dengan sikap yang ia berikan padaku barusan. Tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang rasa sakitku. Aku harus berpura-pura bahwa segalanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku merindukan HunHun-ku." Kataku dengan nada yang kubuat-buat.

Meskipun sikapnya tadi tampak seperti penghinaan bagiku, aku tak akan membiarkan Sehun melihat seberapa besar sakit yang kurasakan. Dia belum boleh melihatnya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Aku sangat ingin menembak mati diriku sendiri karena sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat malu. Kulihat pancaran kebencian pada tatapan matanya sebelum akhirnya wajahnya tampak melunak. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha menutupi ekspresi jijiknya, tapi sayangnya aku bisa melihatnya meskipun aku berharap agar aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Begitu ya…"katanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku bisa melihat jika dia berusaha sangat keras untuk menghindari kontak mata denganku. _Sekarang dia terlihat canggung._

"Ya, dan aku ingin duduk menikmati makan siang dengan teman-teman konyolku." Kataku sambil mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum padanya. Aku mencoba membuat senyumanku tampak asli dan juga nyata. Meskipun respon yang kudapatkan tak begitu hangat, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan teman-temanku kembali. _Aku belum boleh menyerah._

"Tch, dia pikir kita ini teman-temannya apa?" cibir Lay sambil tertawa, lalu sekejap saja keberadaanku telah dilupakan oleh mereka.

Aku berdiri di samping Sehun dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka obrolkan. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman berbicara sendiri dari balik punggung mereka. Aku berkomentar kesana-sini untuk mengingatkan bahwa aku masih berdiri disini, di belakang punggung mereka. Sesekali Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya ketika aku mengeluarkan komentarku, menunjukkan padaku jika dia masih menganggap keberadaanku disini. Tapi meskipun dia melakukan hal itu, entah mengapa aku masih merasa seperti _outsider_. Sepertinya mereka semua memandang rendah padaku. Aku tahu mereka sengaja mengasingkanku tapi mereka memiliki alasan untuk melakukan itu, dan sialnya alasan itu aku yang memberikannya.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Kukeluarkan ponsel itu dan aku melihat sebuah pesan berantai dari nomor tak dikenal yang membuatku tertarik untuk melihatnya.

––**Luhan adalah Homo! Sepertinya Sica yang menemukan **_**Diary**_**-nya! Dia bilang dia ingin berpacaran dengan Sehun. **_**What a fucking Gay!**_**––**

Aku melihat Lay mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu ia menyeringai. Baekhyun langsung tertawa begitu ia melihat isi pesan teks itu. Kris menyikut Sehun dan menunjukkan pesan teks itu pada Sehun. Kulihat wajah Sehun langsung pucat pasi, dan dia terlihat _speechless_. Aku melihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian aku mendengar beberapa suara _ringtones_ ponsel yang berdering. Kutatap sekeliling kantin, dan aku melihat anak-anak mengeluarkan ponsel-ponsel mereka untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk ke ponsel mereka. Bisikan-bisikan menjadi semakin kuat, semakin keras, hingga akhirnya terdengar semakin jelas. Dan tatapan mereka? Aku yakin semua tatapan sedang mengarah padaku sekarang. Aku tidak sedang _paranoid_ saat ini. Aku merasa ruangan ini berputar-putar, dan pandanganku menjadi _blur_ oleh benda-benda dan orang-orang dengan bentuk yang tak beraturan. Kusambar tasku, lalu aku berlari menuju tempat yang tersembunyi. Aku menenggak dua butir pil obat tanpa meminum air sedikitpun.

Kutatap awan-awan sambil mencengkram dadaku, merasakan seberapa cepat jantungku berdetak. Alisku bertaut dalam karena aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana caraku menghadapi semua orang mulai dari sekarang? Aku adalah sebuah lelucon, lelucon kotor yang menyedihkan. Kesalahan terburuk adalah fakta bahwa aku telah menyeret Sehun ke dalam segala kekacauan ini. Kulitku terasa merinding oleh perasaan tak berdayaku, dan sensasi familiar menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, membuatku mati rasa. Kuraih segenggam rambutku, dan kujambak keras-keras. Kuhukum diriku sendiri atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada Sehun. Berapa banyakpun aku memikirkan tentang hal ini, aku tetap saja tak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa aku menjadi _gay _seperti ini. Mungkin saja aku memang memiliki gangguan mental. Mungkin saja ini adalah bentuk pelampiasanku karena aku kehilangan Ibuku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menjadi begitu tega menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam pada sahabatku untuk sebuah alasan karena aku ingin meringankan rasa sakitku sendiri oleh kepergian Ibu?

Aku mulai mengurutkan segala kesalahan yang telah kulakukan di dalam pikiranku, segala hal yang kulihat di cermin pagi ini. Aku berpikir tentang masalah personalitiku, masalah preferensi penyakitku. Namun segala kesalahan itu tak ada habisnya meskipun aku sudah merasa sangat tersiksa setengah mati. Beban pikiranku menjadi semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari cara mengalihkan diri. Aku harus keluar dari lubang neraka ini. Kuraih tasku dan aku membukanya, kemudian aku mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah aku menemukan apa yang kucari, aku merasa jika sebagian _stress_ yang ada pada diriku menjadi agak ringan. Kutatap benda yang berada dalam genggamanku itu.

_Rubix_ _Cube_ milikku.

Aku memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku untuk memecahkan teka-tekinya. Sesekali, rubik itu menjadi kacau dan aku akan mengulangnya lagi dari awal. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menenangkan syaraf-syarafku, apa saja agar pikiranku teralihkan sementara dari segala masalah. Aku terus-menerus memainkan rubik itu sampai aku merasa jika aku sudah mulai bisa sedikit berpikir jernih. Aku menyandar pada dinding, bersembunyi dari semua orang. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya dengan menatap awan sambil memegangi rubik itu.

Dering bel yang terdengar familiar di telinga menandakan jika hari ini telah berakhir. Alih-alih beranjak pergi, aku malah memutuskan untuk tetap duduk pada tempatku. Aku bisa mendengar suara obrolan, tawa, dan juga candaan yang bersumber dari para siswa. Aku mendesah, lalu aku menunduk.

––_Aku sangat berharap agar aku bisa seriang mereka––_

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi yang kupikirkan hingga pikiranku mulai melayang kearah Sehun. Aku mulai merasa gelisah ketika aku teringat pada pembicaraan kami kemarin. Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah, mencoba menelan segala kegugupan itu ke dalam perutku sendiri. Aku sangat takut Sehun menginginkanku agar menghilang dari hidupnya. Aku juga merasa takut jika Sehun ikut mengolok-olokku seperti yang lainnya. Aku takut dia menyadari tentang masalah-masalahku yang begitu banyak. Aku sangat takut kehilangan dia. Aku benar-benar takut.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku duduk. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak ketika aku memikirkan tentang Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Anehnya, kali ini aku mengecek siapa orang itu. Nafasku terasa terhalang untuk keluar saat aku melihat isi pesannya. Itu dia! Sehun.

–**Taman. Sekarang–**

Aku bangkit berdiri, memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa sakitku dan mulai melangkah menuju taman. Aku mulai berlari-lari kecil. Sebenarnya aku sangat takut berbicara dengan Sehun, tapi ini benar-benar penting dan aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku berlari cepat agar aku cepat sampai di taman. Tetes-tetes keringat terasa mengalir melalui sisi wajahku. Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di paru-paruku ketika aku sampai di taman itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku mengedarkan tatapanku ke sekeliling taman itu, namun aku tak menemukan Sehun dimanapun.

'_Bagaimana jika aku datang terlalu lama? Bagaimana jika Sehun telah pergi?' _

Aku merasa panik, membuat kepalaku mendadak pusing dan aku mulai berputar-putar di sekitar taman untuk mencari Sehun. Kuhela nafasku, dan aku merasa terengah-engah. Aku mencoba agar kembali bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Aku merasa putus asa. Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah dan kurasakan rumput membelai lembut pada kakiku. Aku menelan ludah dan kujilat bibirku untuk melembabkan bibir keringku yang terasa perih karena pecah-pecah. Kudengar suara pagar yang berderik terbuka. Aku mendongak, dan aku melihat Sehun berjalan kearahku. Kutundukkan kepalaku, berpura-pura tak melihat dia dan hanya menatap lurus pada sepatu Converse tuaku yang sudah compang-camping. Aku mendengar suara langkahnya yang menyusuri tanah semen kemudian telapak sepatunya telah menjejak di atas rumput yang lembut hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

Kami terjebak di dalam keheningan hingga beberapa menit karena kami sama-sama tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ketika aku mendogakkan kepalaku, kulihat ia berdiri beberapa meter dariku, seperti sedang menjaga jarak di antara kami, yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Ku-ulurkan tanganku kearahnya, mencoba bersikap biasa saja seperti dulu ketika orang-orang belum tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Sehun menatap uluran tanganku dan ia tatap tangannya sendiri, kemudian ia kembali menatap tanganku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah tanganku dengan ragu-ragu, mengikis jarak di antara kami. Kurasakan harapanku muncul begitu saja dan kutatap uluran tangannya itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku sangat ingin dia memberikan sikap hangatnya lagi padaku, dan aku juga ingin merasakan tekstur lembut kulit tangannya. Jari-jari kami hampir saja bersentuhan, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tangannya kembali.

Sehun menarik dirinya menjauh dariku.

Dia bahkan tak mau bersentuhan denganku lagi sekarang.

Aku menatap perih pada tanganku yang masih mengambang di udara. Aku benar-benar merasa malu. Akhirnya kuturunkan tanganku. Aku tahu jika aku terlalu berharap banyak pada Sehun. Jelas-jelas dia belum siap untuk berbicara denganku, tapi aku memaksanya. Egois, itu adalah sifat yang paling kubenci dari diriku sendiri. Kutundukkan kepalaku ketika aku menyadari sifatku yang satu itu, satu kejelekan lagi dari diriku. Personalitiku sepertinya memang benar-benar bermasalah.

"Jadi kau _gay_." kata Sehun tiba-tiba, membuyarkan segala pikiranku.

"Aku tak berdaya menahannya…" Bisikku dengan pahit sambil mengerutkan keningku.

"Omong kosong!" kutuknya, dengan nada yang membentak dan ia juga menatap tajam padaku.

Aku meringis, aku merasa hatiku seperti di cengkram kuat. Ucapannya itu mengingatkanku pada Ayahku sendiri, dan aku sedang tak ingin mengingatnya. Dengan sedih, aku bergerak mendekati Sehun, sedekat yang aku mampu. Aku menatap dia dengan tatapan yang memohon. Pandanganku sedikit mengabur karena airmata telah mengambang dimataku.

"Aku akan berubah, aku janji! Ini tidak akan permanen, aku hanya sedang sial karena mengalami fase seperti ini!" mohonku, membohongi Sehun dan juga membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku tak perduli, aku akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun tetap berada di sisiku. Apapun itu.

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya! Aku akan membuang penyakit _gay_-ku jauh-jauh, aku bersumpah! Persahabatan kita tak akan terusik hanya karena hal ini. Kita sudah saling mengenal begitu lama dan kita juga sudah melalui begitu banyak hal bersama-sama. _Please_, kita harus tetap kuat dan harus tetap menjaga hubungan persahabatan kita."

Sehun mendesah, lalu tangannya menjambaki rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya sendiri, hal yang sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya ia buka matanya dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengandung emosi yang tak mampu kubaca.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pidato tololmu itu?" katanya sambil meludah, membuat hatiku bergejolak nyeri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu mengatasi segalanya hanya dengan kata-kata omong kosong seperti itu? Aku tak bisa mengontrol seluruh siswa yang berada di sekolah sialan ini, dan aku juga tak bisa menghentikan SMS agar tak terus-menerus bergulir. Kau harus tahu, aku sudah mencobanya! Kita memang berteman dan aku ini adalah seorang Kapten sepak bola. Tapi kau? Kau hanyalah kau, dasar pengacau! ––_Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang gemetaran_–– Kita sama sekali berbeda! Ya, aku memang membiarkanmu selalu mengikuti kemanapun. Ya, aku memang memaksa teman-temanku agar selalu bersikap ramah padamu. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir jika semua masalah ini telah mengambil segala kebanggan yang kita miliki pergi begitu saja, huh?" katanya.

"Tak masalah, itu tak begitu penting. Aku tak perduli dengan orang lain, aku hanya akan perduli padamu saja." Kataku berargumen, dan aku merasa semakin menyedihkan.

"_Stop_ ber-_akting_ dan mengatakan omong kosong seperti kita ini adalah sepasang kekasih!" bentak Sehun, dengan pancaran mata penuh kebencian dan juga tatapan jijiknya padaku.

Inilah ambang batasnya.

"Maafkan aku…jangan marah padaku…Maafkan aku…" kataku sambil menangis. Airmata benar-benar telah mengalir di wajahku. Aku tahu saat ini aku benar-benar terlihat seperti sampah, aku ini Homo yang tak disukai siapapun.

"Kau tahu? Ibumu pasti akan merasa sangat malu jika saja ia masih hidup saat ini. Apa kau pikir Ibumu akan memamerkan putera _gay_-nya pada orang-orang jika ia masih hidup? Atau kau pikir dia akan menyombongkan segala hal tentangmu dan juga segala omong kosong yang ada pada dirimu itu?" tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang sedingin es, membuatku langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar terkejut karena kata-katanya itu.

"Aku bisa b-berubah, aku bersumpah…" kataku terbata-bata, dan aku merasa jika duniaku runtuh saat ini juga. Aku merasa sakit, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri, sangat benci!

"Apa Ayahmu tahu kalau kau seperti ini? Setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan untukmu, inikah balasan yang kau berikan pada Ayahmu? Dengan menjadi Homo yang menjijikkan? Dengan melenggang bagai seorang _Gay_ _Princess_ tolol?" teriak Sehun.

Akhirnya ia meluapkan kemarahannya juga padaku.

Sehun mau menatapku juga pada akhirnya, dengan tatapan mata yang tak menunjukkan apapun di dalamnya selain tatapan kebencian, jijik, dan juga kemarahan. Perutku serasa diputar-putar, dadaku terasa sangat sakit dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Sepertinya fisikku juga ikut sakit karena hatiku yang hancur. Harapanku yang tinggal sedikit telah musnah. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Semuanya telah dihancurkan oleh pria yang kusukai.

Aku mulai gemetaran. Airmataku tak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku mati rasa baik di luar maupun di dalam. Kudengar sebuah gerutuan pelan, tapi sekejap kemudian aku tak mendengar apapun lagi. Aku menolak untuk mendengar apapun. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri, lalu tanpa menatap Sehun lagi aku berjalan pergi dengan terhuyung-huyung. Aku tahu aku harus di hukum atas segala kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat.

'_Dad, maafkan aku…Maaf karena aku telah berdosa…'_ –pikirku, dengan wajah yang mengerut kesakitan sebagai efek dari rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhku. Aku mulai berpikir tentang hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kudapatkan. Dengan memikirkan hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang, dan aku juga tak merasakan ketakutan pada apa yang berada di hadapanku. _Aku memang harus di hukum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**

Update! Seperti janjiku di Chapter kemaren, aku akan jelasin soal Homoseksual, Gay, Fag, ama Queer (beberapa mina tama info ini dan ini untuk kalian). Maaf kalo A/N kali ini kepanjangan *sigh*

Penjelasan yang aku kasih ini aku ketik berdasarkan Interpretasi sendiri, kukumpulkan dari berbagai info yang aku serap dari mana-mana aja tentang kaum menyimpang ini *aku udah tertarik sejak lama dengan kaum LGBT sih/jujur* jadi penjelasan ini masih bisa direvisi kalau ada yang paham lebih mendalam lagi soal kaum LGBT ini, silahkan diperbaiki kalau ada kesalahan di dalamnya, aku juga takut melakukan pembodohan massal/? Haha XD.

Pertama aku akan kasih info soal Homo dan Gay (dalam percakapan Indo). Nah, banyak banget yang nganggep dua kata ini sama, padahal Homoseksual dengan Gay itu beda loh, XD. Kita sering banget nyebutin Homoseksual dengan 'Homo' ajah (disingkat), padahal dengan begitu makna Homo jadinya samar. Setau aku arti spesifik dari kata 'Homo' itu adalah 'Manusia' (inget nggak sama pelajaran Sejarah? Homosapiens, Homosoloensis, dll?). Dalam hal ini, kata Homo pada nama2 makhluk purba itu menjurus ke manusianya (yang punya KBBI boleh bantu cek cobak ama arti kata Homo ini, soalnya aku nggak punya kamus TxT). Tapi beneran, Homoseksual dengan Gay itu beda.

**Homo = Manusia**

**Homosexual : Manusia yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai sesama jenis.**

**Gay : Pria penyuka sesama jenis.**

**Lesbi : Wanita penyuka sesama jenis.**

Jadi kata Homo itu tidak mengacu pada disorientasi seksual seseorang, tapi menggunakan manusianya sebagai objek. Sedangkan Gay, Lesbi, dll itu mengarah ke orientasi seksualnya secara langsung.

**Intinya :**

**Gay, Lesbi, adalah bagian dari Homoseksual (Maksudnya Homoseksual itu adalah golongan dari orang-orang yang punya orientasi seks sesama jenis, ya gay dan lesbi itu).**

Nah, kita langsung aja ke Gay, Fag, & Queer (biar nggak kepanjangan), XD.

–**Gay–**

Arti spesifik dari kata 'Gay' (English) itu sebenernya adalah 'Periang'. Gay berasal dari kata 'Gai' (Bahasa Prancis), ditemukan pada abad ke-14. Gay itu adalah kata yang mengandung makna peyoratif untuk pria-pria yang sikapnya terlalu feminin (pada umumnya). Gay adalah bahasa gaul dari kata homoseksual itu sendiri. Gay nggak memiliki batasan gender, jadi baik cewek ataupun cowok penyuka sesama jenis namanya Gay juga. _So, 'She' or 'He' could be a gay._ Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa kata Lesbi bisa muncul untuk menyebutkan para wanita penyuka sesama jenis, tapi yang aku denger sih kata Lesbi itu berasal dari nama sebuah Pulau yg penduduknya kebanyakan cewek penyuka sesama jenis, nama pulaunya Lesbos Island di Negara Yunani (mungkin Lesbosnya itu yang diplesetin jadi Lesbi, haha *ngarang*).

–**Fag–**

Arti spesifik dari kata 'Fag' adalah 'Kayu Bakar'. Nah lo? Kenapa Kayu bakar bisa nyasar dan menjurus ke kaum Homoseksual cobak? Alasannya karena pada jaman dulu ada satu Periode (lupa abad berapa) di Negara-Negara bagian Eropa itu kaum Homoseksual dianggap terlalu menjijikkan, bawa sial dan menyebabkan kutukan bagi tanah yang mereka tinggali. Jadi pada jaman itu kalau seseorang yang orientasinya menyimpang alis Gay ketahuan, dia akan diarak trus langsung dibakar hidup-hidup pake kayu itu tadi.

Dalam masyarakat bule (khususnya Eropa & Amerika) kata Fag digunakan untuk mengumpat. Mereka biasanya akan menyebut kaum homoseks dengan kata 'Fag' atau 'Faggot'. Kata ini dianggap kasar karena Fag/Faggot itu dikeluarkan dari mulut supaya lawan bicara kita (yg gay itu tadi) jadi keinget sama Insiden pembakaran hidup-hidup jaman dulu itu, tujuannya ya supaya perasaan mereka jadi tersiksa dengan persepsi tentang 'betapa rendah dan menjijikkannya kaum penyuka sesama jenis seperti mereka' sampai harus dibakar hidup-hidup seperti itu. Kata Fag ini yang paling sering digunakan untuk mengumpat kaum gay ampe sekarang.

–**Queer–**

Nah, buat kata yang satu ini aku agak bingung juga kenapa bisa masuk kedalam vocabulary English, soalnya setau aku kata 'Queer' itu bukan Bahasa Inggris, tapi Bahasa Jerman yang artinya 'Bengkok/Miring/Belok' (tapi ada sejarahnya sih dan akan aku kupas juga disini). Kata Queer mulai digunakan dalam Bahasa Inggris pada abad ke-16. Pada zaman itu kata Queer yang arti dalam Bahasa Jermannya Bengkok/Miring berubah menjadi 'Aneh/ Tidak biasa/Menyimpang' (dalam artian English). Karena itu kata Queer digunakan untuk menyebut orang-orang yang dianggap aneh, menyimpang dan tidak biasa itu tadi. Kata Queer mulai mengarah ke penyimpangan seksual pada abad ke-19, tapi pada masa itu penyimpangan seksual yang dimaksud tidak khusus buat kaum gay aja, melainkan penyimpangan seks lainnya juga (Pedophile, Transvertite, Bondage Dicipline and Sadomasochism, dll). Queer mulai khusus digunakan untuk kaum homoseksual pada abad ke-20.

Sama seperti 'Fag', kata 'Queer' juga maknanya kasar, digunakan untuk mengumpat juga biasanya (dari arti katanya aja udah ketahuan kan? Kalau kita bilang seseorang itu Queer artinya kita lagi ngatain dia nggak normal & aneh, kalo orang Indo bilang dia itu gilak, haha).

Tapi buat sekarang ini Queer maknanya udah lebih luas lagi, malah menjurus ke Aseksual (tidak memiliki kelamin alias bunglon). Jadi makna Queer sekarang ini udah bebas, dalam artian kaum Queer itu orientasi seksualnya mengikuti mood mereka ajah, kadang jadi gay, kadang straight, kadang banci, sesuka mereka deh, tapi secara garis besar masih mengarah ke kaum gay sih *sigh*

Nah, keknya infonya udah cukup ya. Maaf bahasaku belibet, aku nggak terlalu pintar menyusun kata-kata/? XD. Kalo misalnya ada yang kurang ngerti ama penjelasan diatas langsung ditanya aja ya, Insya Allah aku akan jawab sebisaku.

Buat yang nanyain kenapa chapter FF ini pendek-pendek, aku gak tau TxT. Chapternya emang pendek-pendek dari sononya (kayaknya Authornya malesan *plakk*). Nah, buat yang nanya ini udah dipublish ampe chap berapa di AFF, sejauh ini sih yang ada masih 9 Chapter doang, masih On Going. Buat yang ngasih usul kalo langsung pake 'Fag' ajah ketimbang Homo, aku kok malah ngerasa feelnya bakalan ngilang ya kalo pake Fag ajah, ya nggak sih? Soalnya nggak banyak juga yang familiar ama kata Fag kan? Tapi kalo kata Homo pasti kita semua juga tau apa itu dan juga tau kalau itu bahasa kasar dalam percakapan Indo, jadi keknya aku bakalan tetep pake Homo aja deh. Mian *bow*

Yasudah deh, abis baca jangan lupa ripiunya ^_^….Semoga transletannya nggak ancur, nggak berantakan dan nggak bikin bingung ya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

[violinvinzy] [himekaruLi] [sang2gisa] [Kim Eun Seob] [rtf69] [oshxlh] [deamilla] [RusaLiar] [ElflaCherry] [OSH. KAP] [sehyun14] [ayurigil] [xilian94] [Xiao Lu Hwang] [ang always] [avs1105] [wooowzz] [Baekhyunniee] [hunhanxx] [oh chaca] [ohmydeer] oh my hunhan] [slythexo] [akmu] [DKM] [SooBabyBee] [Fanteusey] [aldifirdaus63] [taenggoo] [orinz sevenfoldism] [kaihunhan] [ani n] [faridaanggara] [ahnjinhee2] [ferina refina] [micyeosseo] [exoshipper] [clara] [luwife] [jesslynsjx] [HunHanKaisoo] [oktaviarita Rosita] [tiffanychoi23byun] [hyemi kim] [Guest1] [sjvixx] [DinAlya] [jungkookie jeon] [v3phoenix] [Jong Ahn] [daddykink] [AceFanFan] [Eclaire Oh] [Oh Sehan] [Shim Chaeri] [deplujung] [bubblegirl202] [pinkupinku00] [ByunChannie26] [ramona] [alietha doll] [Xiaoluluu] [exindira] [elitahan] [ChochoYeoja98] [Guest2] [indah mickeyminnie] [NaturalCandy1994] [Khafid] [FlowAraa23]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT BULLYING REALLY DOES TO YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Story by Soupandcrisp123 & Pilsuk123**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Depression, Romance**

**Rated : M ( Untuk Umpatan kasar & Kekerasan Fisik )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous Story-**

**.**

"_Apa Ayahmu tahu kalau kau seperti ini? Setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan untukmu, inikah balasan yang kau berikan pada Ayahmu? Dengan menjadi Homo yang menjijikkan? Dengan melenggang bagai seorang Gay Princess tolol?" teriak Sehun. _

_Akhirnya ia meluapkan kemarahannya juga padaku. _

_Sehun mau menatapku juga pada akhirnya, dengan tatapan mata yang tak menunjukkan apapun di dalamnya selain tatapan kebencian, jijik, dan juga kemarahan. Perutku serasa diputar-putar, dadaku terasa sangat sakit dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Sepertinya fisikku juga ikut sakit karena hatiku yang hancur. Harapanku yang tinggal sedikit telah musnah. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Semuanya telah dihancurkan oleh pria yang kusukai. _

_Aku mulai gemetaran. Airmataku tak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku mati rasa baik di luar maupun di dalam. Kudengar sebuah gerutuan pelan, tapi sekejap kemudian aku tak mendengar apapun lagi. Aku menolak untuk mendengar apapun. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri, lalu tanpa menatap Sehun lagi aku berjalan pergi dengan terhuyung-huyung. Aku tahu aku harus di hukum atas segala kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat._

'_Dad, maafkan aku…Maaf karena aku telah berdosa…' –pikirku, dengan wajah yang mengerut kesakitan sebagai efek dari rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhku. Aku mulai berpikir tentang hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kudapatkan. Dengan memikirkan hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang, dan aku juga tak merasakan ketakutan pada apa yang berada di hadapanku. Aku memang harus di hukum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 4-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengintai rumahku sendiri di tengah-tengah udara dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kata-kata Sehun yang sedari tadi terus-menerus menari-nari di dalam pikiranku. Sehun tak tahu apa-apa tentang Ibu, dan tak perduli betapa aku menyayangi serta mencintai dia, tetap saja dia tak berhak men-_judge_ Ibuku dan mengeluarkan opini kejamnya tentang diriku seperti tadi. Aku tahu jika aku memang terlalu memaksakan persahabatan yang nyata-nyatanya memang telah berakhir di antara kami, namun apa dayaku?

Aku menangis dengan perasaan yang begitu pahit. Air mataku terasa asin, mengalir deras menodai pipi-pipiku. Tapi entah mengapa, meskipun Sehun telah menyakitiku hingga sedalam ini, aku sama sekali tak ingin menyerah untuknya. Aku tahu jika ini terdengar begitu konyol, tapi aku meyakini jika jauh di dalam diri 'sosok baru Sehun' yang sekarang, pasti masih tersimpan 'Sehun lama' yang penyayang.

Semakin aku berjalan mendekati rumah, semakin keras pula aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan takutku yang semakin lama semakin bertambah. Aku mengerti jika aku ini memang pantas di hukum, aku ini memang pantas di sakiti. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku harus menjadi berani dan aku akan menghadapi konsekuensi apapun yang kudapatkan nanti. Aku tak akan membiarkan Sehun terpuruk, atau membiarkan diriku sendiri jatuh terpuruk. Aku tak akan mengecewakan Sehun dan aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin membuat 'kami' kecewa. Nafasku memberat, dan setetes peluh meluncur jatuh ke wajahku. Tubuhku bahkan sudah mulai gemetaran. Kakiku seolah menyuruhku berhenti dan menyuruhku mengayunkan langkah kearah lain saja. _Tapi aku harus kemana? _

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan keinginanku untuk kabur, lalu aku mulai berpikir tentang alasan mengapa Ayah memperlakukanku seperti ini? Padahal tak ada yang kuinginkan dari Ayah selain hanya menjalin hubungan Ayah-anak secara sederhana, dimana kami berdua seharusnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama selayaknya sebuah keluarga, lalu kami bisa makan bersama sambil mengobrol dari hati-kehati tanpa harus diwarnai oleh teriakan-teriakan maupun pertengkaran.

Dulu, aku selalu memohon pada Ibu supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah, tapi entah mengapa Ibu tak pernah mengizinkan. Dan sekarang aku baru paham ketika aku benar-benar telah terperangkap di dalam lingkaran hidup Ayahku. Pantas saja dulu Ibu enggan melepaskanku. Kini aku sudah mengerti tentang segalanya, tentang alasan mengapa dulu aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan mengapa Ayah membenciku. Sehun membuat segalanya menjadi tampak jelas untukku, oleh karena itu aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya nanti. Ayahku pasti sudah tahu sejak lama tentang 'penyakitku', karena itu ia meninggalkan aku dan Ibu. Ini semua adalah salahku. Memang selalu aku saja yang membuat masalah. Dengan seluruh perasaan bersalah yang begitu dalam ini, aku mulai berlari cepat menuju rumah. Saat berlari seperti ini aku baru menyadari satu hal, yaitu aku, sama sekali belum pernah merasa bersemangat untuk pulang kerumah sebelumnya, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Aku membanting pintu rumah sekeras yang aku bisa setelah tubuhku sudah berada di dalam rumah, sengaja ingin menciptakan kegaduhan. Kusiapkan mentalku sekuat mungkin, dan aku terduduk meringkuk dengan posisi seperti janin di bawah pintu sambil memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat dengan tubuh yang terjebak pada posisiku sekarang ini tanpa mampu untuk bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Aku mulai menghitung sampai angka tiga secara perlahan, menunggu suara teriakan yang sudah sangat familiar ataupun suara langkah menghentak-hentak yang berasal dari kaki-kaki Ayahku.

.

_Satu…_

.

_Dua…_

.

_Tiga…_

.

_Dimana Ayahku?_

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan heran, kemudian aku mulai berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil menangis karena aku merasa putus asa. Airmata yang tadinya telah berhenti, kini kembali mengalir turun di wajahku.

"_DADDY_, AKU PULANG!" teriakku.

Aku menarik nafas, lalu kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. _"Dimana Ayah?". _Aku butuh di hukum dengan hukuman yang pantas sekarang juga. Aku hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai. Aku mulai mencari Ayahku ke sekeliling rumah namun aku tak menemukan Ayahku dimanapun. Dengan putus asa kuseret langkahku menuju ranjang, lalu aku mulai menangis dengan tak terkendali. Begitu buruknyakah aku? Sampai-sampai untuk mendapatkan 'apa yang biasa diberikan oleh Ayah' sajapun aku tak bisa. Bahkan hanya sekedar 'siksaan' sajapun tak bisa kudapatkan ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Kulemparkan tubuhku yang mati rasa keatas ranjang, kemudian aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang putih polos. Tatapan mataku pada akhirnya terjatuh pada foto yang tergantung di dinding ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan. Foto itu berisi fotoku dan Ibuku, lalu di sisi lainnya adalah fotoku bersama Sehun. Tanpa berkata-kata, kupandangi kedua foto itu, kutelusuri setiap detil dari masing-masing foto dengan teliti. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun ketika aku memandangi foto-foto itu karena otakku sudah benar-benar lelah dan juga terasa kosong.

Fotoku yang bersama Sehun adalah yang paling tampak sempurna. Di dalam foto itu kami terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bukit berumput. Rerumputan itu tertimpa oleh bias cahaya lembut oranye bercampur kuning yang berasal dari matahari senja di hadapan kami. Dengan punggung yang sama-sama menghadap kearah kamera, kami duduk saling berdekatan, bernaung di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada di sebelah kanan kami. Dengan _swingset_ yang menaut dahan pohon, bayangan dedaunan bergoyang maju-mundur di permukaan rerumputan. Kristal memori itu masih kuingat dengan begitu jelas, seolah-olah foto itu baru diambil kemarin sore. Di dalam foto itu, aku dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tangan-tangan yang melayang di udara, dengan jari-jari kelingking yang saling bertaut. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah kami, karena hari itu adalah hari dimana kami berdua saling berjanji untuk selalu bersahabat sampai kapanpun.

Menatap fotoku bersama Sehun, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya memikirkan saat-saat kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kali dulu, dan bagaimana kami berdua akhirnya bersahabat. Aku tersenyum lembut ketika memoriku menyentuh saat-saat indah itu, dan saat itu adalah salah satu musim panas terbaik yang pernah kulewati dalam hidupku. Sangat menggelikkan jika mengingat bagaimana Sehun begitu mengandalkanku kala itu, selalu mencariku ketika ia butuh bantuanku ataupun jika ia hanya ingin bersama-sama saja denganku. Tapi kini, ketika dialah orang yang paling kubutuhkan, dia malah meninggalkanku. Dia biarkan aku berjuang sendirian di dalam tempat kosong yang kejam ini. Dengan memikirkan semua itu, untuk sekejap aku merasa jika aku membenci Sehun.

Fotoku yang bersama Ibu, adalah foto yang sangat indah. Di dalam foto itu aku duduk di pangkuan Ibuku, memegang sebuah piring kertas berisi _cream_ _cake_ yang sudah dimakan setengah bagian. _Cream_ _cake_ adalah _cake_ favoritku sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Dalam foto itu aku mengenakan topi pesta di kepalaku. Topinya berwarna putih, dengan motif polkadot bercorak pelangi di setiap permukaannya. Ibuku juga mengenakan topi yang sama. Rambut Ibuku panjang, berwarna cokelat dan di tata dengan tatanan sederhana, namun tampak menakjubkan. Dia mengenakan kemeja dan juga rok dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah. Ibu tersenyum dalam foto itu, senyuman yang paling kusukai, dan aku juga tersenyum di sana. Kami berdua tampak bahagia. Ibu sedang memegang sebuah garpu plastik di dalam foto itu, dan pipiku tampak menggembung, menandakan jika aku sedang memakan _cake_ yang disuapkan oleh Ibu ketika foto itu diambil. Di dalam foto itu aku mengenakan celana bercorak gelap yang sudah tampak memudar dan juga kemeja berwarna merah, tampak sangat mirip dengan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Ibu. Di dalam foto itu, semuanya tampak bahagia. Kami berdua terlihat bahagia, dan segala sesuatunya benar-benar tampak sempurna.

Foto Ibuku itu membuat senyumanku jadi melebar jika mengingat begitu banyaknya masa-masa indah yang pernah kulewati bersamanya. Salah satu kenangan mulai kembali berputar-putar di dalam pikiranku seperti sebuah film, dan aku mulai teringat dengan 'memori yang satu itu'.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"_Mommy, bolehkah aku ikut dengan Mommy hari ini? Aku tak suka pada Mrs. Nana." Rengekku sambil cemberut pada Ibuku. _

_Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak lain! Aku merasa cemburu karena sepertinya Ibuku lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak-anak lain ketimbang dengan anaknya sendiri yaitu aku! Dia selalu saja meninggalkanku bersama pengasuhku yang membosankan, Mrs. Nana, yang selalu saja memaksaku untuk ikut menonton drama bersamanya sepanjang hari. _

"_Honey, jika kau ikut, kau akan mati kebosanan sepanjang hari ini." Kata Ibuku. Ibuku menunjukkan senyumannya untukku, kemudian ia menarik pinggangku dan membawaku kepangkuannya, lalu ia menyisir rambut cokelatku. Aku mencoba bertingkah cute dengan menggembungkan pipiku sambil menatapnya dengan mata doe-ku yang besar. _

"_Aku ingin melihat juga kemana saja Mommy pergi!" kataku, dan ia langsung tertawa, tawa yang sangat kukagumi. Ibu berjanji jika ia akan membawaku hari ini, membuatku begitu bersemangat. Kebetulan sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa juga melihat anak-anak lain yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibuku._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menyambar topi merah pudarku dan mencengkram kotak bekal yang bergambar Power Ranger erat-erat ketubuhku ketika aku mengikuti langkah Ibu memasuki mobil. Panas matahari begitu terik, membuatku merasa sedikit pusing. Keringat membasahi kulitku membuatku mengeluarkan rengekan protes pada Ibu. Aku tak pernah bisa menikmati musim panas, aku tak suka udara yang terlalu panas maupun yang begitu lembab. Aku baru merasa nyaman ketika aku sudah duduk di dalam mobil yang ber-AC ini. Ibu menyuruhku duduk ketika aku mencoba melihat keluar jendela mobil. Aku merasa senang ketika mobil mulai berjalan karena aku bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan sambil menikmati angin. _

"_Lulu baby…" panggil Ibuku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dia melirikku dengan cepat melalui cermin dalam mobil lalu ia mengedipkan matanya sambil melemparkan senyuman penuh kasih sayangnya padaku. _

"_Nanti ketika kita sudah sampai, kau harus menjadi pengertian pada keadaan apapun ya, okay dear?"_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai bentuk jawaban. Ibuku kembali tersenyum, lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "anak-anak di tempat Mommy bekerja rata-rata memiliki kesulitan berbicara, beberapa dari mereka bahkan merasa tak nyaman jika diajak bicara, karena itu nanti kau tidak boleh memaksa mereka bicara ya, Sweety…"_

"_Ya, Mommy…" jawabku sambil melemparkan senyuman pada Ibuku._

_Ketika kami tiba, aku langsung keluar dari mobil dengan cepat. Aku menatap huruf-huruf hitam berukuran besar yang terpampang di dinding. Aku berusaha keras membaca kata-kata yang terpampang di dinding itu, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah membaca kata-kata seperti itu._

"_Visu-visu?" kataku mencoba membaca, namun aku langsung terhenti di kata-kata pertama, dan aku mendengar Ibuku tertawa di belakangku. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal sambil cemberut, kebiasaan yang baru-baru ini sering kulakukan. _

_"Visual and Audio Impairment Centre." Jelas Ibu padaku, dan aku langsung membulatkan mulutku hingga membentuk huruf 'O'. Aku masih berkedip-kedip dalam mode berpikirku, lalu aku segera berlari sambil mendekap kotak bekalku erat-erat ketika aku menyadari jika Ibu sudah berjalan di depanku. Ketika kami telah sampai di sana, aku membungkukkan tubuhku dengan ceria pada setiap orang-orang yang kulewati. Kudengar teman-teman Ibuku mengomentari tentang betapa cantiknya wajahku, dan kurasa pipiku sudah merona sekarang. Aku jadi merasa bangga atas diriku sendiri. Aku, si Lulu kecil, adalah anak yang sangat cantik. Ibuku menunjukkan sekeliling ruangan kantornya padaku. Aku dibawa dari mejanya hingga ke area regular. Kantor Ibu benar-benar membosankan. Dindingnya di cat dengan warna abu-abu yang tampak kusam dengan sofa ruangan yang berwarna hitam._

"_Dimana anak-anaknya Mommy?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikanku pada kantornya yang membosankan itu ketika aku menatapnya. Ibu membawaku kedalam pelukannya, kemudian ia menggendongku ke koridor menuju ke bawah. Ibu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Mataku sontak melebar karena aku merasa terkejut. Ruangan itu sangat luas sekali! Berbagai jenis mainan tersebar di seluruh permukaan karpet lantai. Anak-anak terlihat saling tertawa-tawa, cekikikan, dan juga berteriak-teriak dengan bebasnya. Ketika aku melihat mereka, pandanganku terhenti pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dia duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan dengan memegangi sebuah mobil mainan di tangannya, sesekali menyibak poni yang menjuntai ke matanya. Anak itu tak melakukan banyak hal, karena faktanya, anak itu hanya bermain dengan dirinya sendiri. Anak itu tampak begitu terisolir, sendirian. Ketika Ibu menurunkan aku dari gendongannya, aku langsung melangkah pasti menuju anak itu tanpa menabrak tubuh anak-anak lainnya. Aku mengeluarkan desahanku ketika aku telah berada di dekat anak itu._

"_Hai, namaku Luhan." Sapaku dengan senyuman cerah sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku kearahnya. Dia hanya menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada mobil mainannya lagi. Aku baru saja ingin menanyainya lagi, namun aku teringat pada kata-kata Ibuku tadi. _

"_Kau tidak mau bicara ya?" tanyaku lagi._

_Mungkin kata-kataku terdengar kasar dan menyinggungnya, karena ketika aku selesai bertanya, kulihat buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kuatnya ia mencengkram mobil mainannya sendiri. Aku merasa bersalah, dan aku langsung meminta maaf padanya. _

"_A –aku minta maaf! Aku tak bermaksud bicara kasar padamu." Kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit. _

_Aku menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, dan aku melihat sebuah mobil mainan. Aku tersenyum ketika aku kembali menghadap anak itu. "Tapi tak apa, justru kita bisa bermain dengan tenang." Kataku, lalu aku berlari mengambil mobil yang tergeletak itu dan kembali dengan cepat kearah anak itu. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya, dan bermain bersamanya meskipun suasananya benar-benar terasa sangat canggung. Semakin banyak aku memancingnya bicara, kurasa anak itu mulai merasa nyaman bermain denganku meskipun sejak tadi ia terus-menerus diam dan menghindari kontak mata denganku. Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar, memanggil sebuah nama yaitu 'Oh Sehun', dan aku melihat anak yang berada di sampingku itu langsung berdiri. Aku mengikuti dia, dan aku menatapnya dengan ceria. _

"_Jadi namamu Oh Sehun ya?" tanyaku, dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku memberikan pelukan yang erat untuknya, lalu aku hanya menatapnya yang mulai melangkah pergi. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu mendesah senang. _

_._

_._

_._

_Malamnya, aku menceritakan pada Ibu tentang teman baruku itu, Sehun. Tapi entah mengapa, Ibuku malah tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku. "Sehun mau bermain denganmu?" tanya Ibu, dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. "Apakah kau keberatan jika Mommy memintamu untuk terus mengajaknya bermain, Sweetheart?" tanya Ibu lagi, dan aku pura-pura mempertimbangkan permintaan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum aku akhirnya menganggukkan kepalaku, padahal di dalam hati tadi aku langsung menyetujuinya. _

_Sejak hari itu, setiap kali Sehun memiliki jadwal, aku akan selalu menemani Ibuku ke klinik. Aku dan Sehun akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk bermain, dan sepanjang hari aku yang akan berceloteh terus-menerus sedangkan Sehun hanya diam. Aku tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan keadaan itu. Kadang-kadang Sehun akan mengunjungi rumahku di akhir pekan, dan akupun juga begitu. Aku tak pernah tahu mengenai alasan apa yang membuat Sehun tak mau bicara, atau apakah ia memang tak bisa bicara? Aku tak pernah berani menanyakannya karena aku takut Sehun merasa tersinggung. Aku merasa senang dan merasa cukup dengan persahabatan kami yang seperti itu. Tapi suatu saat, aku mulai memutuskan untuk membuat Sehun agar mau berbicara denganku. _

_Ketika aku datang ke Klinik pada hari berikutnya, aku langsung memasuki ruangan bermain anak-anak seperti biasanya. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini aku tak langsung menuju kearah Sehun. Aku hanya meliriknya saja, namun aku memilih bermain bersama anak-anak lain dan mengabaikan Sehun. Sambil bermain, sesekali aku melirik kearahnya, tapi perasaan bersalah langsung memukulku ketika aku melihat matanya yang berair. Aku merasa tak tega, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat Sehun mau bicara padaku. Jadi sepanjang hari itu, aku hanya bermain dengan anak-anak lain sambil melirik Sehun sesekali hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Ketika kudengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya, aku langsung mencelos karena merasa jika usahaku hari ini sia-sia. Rencanaku gagal. Aku menatap lantai dengan sedih sambil cemberut karena rencanaku bukannya berhasil, tapi malah menjadi bumerang bagiku sendiri. Tapi–_

"_L –Lu…Han!" _

_Pikiranku buyar. Sebuah suara lembut baru saja meneriakkan namaku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap karena merasa terkejut. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil namaku, dan aku menatap shock ketika aku menemukan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi dudukku. Aku tersenyum gembira, lalu aku melompat berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan langsung memeluk Sehun erat-erat._

"_Kau menyebutkan namaku! Kau sudah bisa bicara!" sorakku riang, dan kulihat ia hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Kulihat ia tersenyum, senyum malu-malu yang hampir tak terlihat tapi untungnya aku bisa melihatnya. Aku sangat senang karena rencanaku ternyata berhasil. Kuraih tangannya, lalu dengan senyuman lebarku, kugenggam jari-jemarinya dengan lembut._

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah suara keras yang menggema di dalam rumah membuyarkan segala pikiranku, membuatku langsung terduduk dengan _shock_. Aku bergegas turun dari ranjangku, lalu aku membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku melihat Ayah berdiri di pintu ruang tamu, dan ia tampak begitu berantakan. Rambutnya kasar, pakaiannya acak-acakan, dan matanya juga terlihat sayu. Aku langsung melangkah cepat kearahnya, pikiranku mengenai hukuman tadi kembali terlintas di dalam kepalaku. Aku berteriak padanya, menyuruhnya memukulku, menyuruhnya menyakitiku dengan cara apapun, tapi Ayah tak melakukannya. Aku meninju dinding, membuat suara debaman yang keras, yang semoga saja membuat Ayah menjadi marah padaku. Tapi Ayah tetap tak melakukan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, Ayah malah tersandung hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di dalam pelukanku, membuatku menyadari jika reaksi alkohol telah membuat tubuhnya menjadi begitu lemah.

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil berusaha memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, lalu aku memapahnya dan membawanya ke sofa. Aku tersadar. Aku baru menyadari jika mungkin hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang datang padaku untuk berinteraksi dengan Ayah tanpa harus diteriaki dan juga dipukuli olehnya. Keadaan ini membuat sisi sensitif dan juga emosionalku menjadi keluar. Dengan lembut kubaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, lalu aku berlari untuk mengambil selimut tipis dan aku kembali untuk menyelimuti tubuh Ayahku. Setelah aku menyelimutinya dengan baik, aku berlutut di sampingnya dan kutatap wajah tertidurnya yang tampak lelah. Aku hanya ingin Ayah menyayangiku, tapi karena Ayah tak mau memberikannya, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan ini. Kucium pipi Ayah, lalu aku tersenyum sedih ketika aku bangkit berdiri. Aku memastikan segalanya terkunci dan aman, lalu aku berbalik untuk menatap Ayahku sekali lagi. Kulihat Ayah berbalik dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Dad_…." Kataku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tmarionlie Note!**** : Aku baru aja sempat baca ulang terjemahan yang aku buat ini dan aku menemukan ketimpangan di dalamnya. Jadi dari chapter 1 aku membuat Luhan memanggil Ayahnya dengan 'Ayah', tapi di Chapter 4 ini di bagian Flashback aku justru ngerasa berat untuk membuat Luhan manggil Ibunya pake 'Ibu'. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka Luhan manggil Ibunya 'Mommy' ketimbang 'Ibu'. Nah, supaya nggak timpang, aku akan mengedit bagian 'Ayah' dalam dialog Luhan dari chapter 1-4 dengan 'Daddy', jadi aku harap kalian akan membiasakannya mulai dari sekarang karena buat kedepannya aku akan pake 'Daddy' bukan Ayah lagi setiap Luhan manggil Ayahnya, ( Kata Ayah dan Ibu hanya akan kupakai dalam deskripsi atau dialog orang lain, misal dialog Luhan-Sehun ). Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Geumhee, PandaYehet88, hunhanxx, oppa, alysaexostans, kim ryeosa wardhani, DeuxMillDharmawan, minjaeboo, megane-san, exonymoukisz, ChagiLu, aldizs ksh, ohmydeer, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, oktviarita Rosita, xiwolf88, OSH KAP, winter park chanChan, DinAlya, HunHanCherry1220, sjvixx, HunHanKaiSoo, ElflaCherry, faridaanggra, farfaridah16, teleportbabies, Hunhanbaby, himekaruLi, Byunchannie26, fitru sukma39, urihunhan, Re Tao, incen marinchen, avs1105, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, Twentytwelvlovr, AceFanFan, nayah, Guest5, Khafis, Baekhyunnie, miaoww, Maple Fujoshi2309, sehyun14, luvy dee, vonnyrez, kaihunhan, ferina refina, oshxlh, DKM, yeppennuna, exoblush, angelicamarcella12, exoxt baby, ohhunhan6, Kim Sun Mii, babyblue137, exindira, Kim Eun Seob, WulanLulu, paying KMS, Xiao Lu Han Shadow, elitahan, alietha doll, RusaLiar, ani n, naranari, luexohun, 13613, aldifirdaus63, NaturalCandy1994, micheossyo, LiXiaoLu, junia angel 58, Akishi Aki, Nida Exo-L, bubblegirl22, FriederichOfficial, violinvincy**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna reviuw?**


End file.
